


ring of fire

by estherroberts



Series: tma femslash week [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estherroberts/pseuds/estherroberts
Summary: tma femslash week day five: proposal
Relationships: Agnes Montague/Jude Perry
Series: tma femslash week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598668
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Magnus Archives Femslash Week 2019.5





	ring of fire

jude has said the words over and over, in the bathroom mirror, while putting on her socks, on the train. it’s a speech she wrote over and over, too, just like in the movies, with the balled up paper in the trash can. but it’s perfect now, and she knows it well. 

every time she sees agnes she bites her tongue. 

it’s a tuesday afternoon, and the glare of the sun is particularly harsh. jude is currently biting her tongue, and not just metaphorically. agnes is dazzling in the light. her hair shimmers, her eyes are bright, and if jude squints, she thinks she can see sparkles on her skin. she is holy. 

“and that’s why we can’t use margarin in the— jude.”

“hm?” jude snaps out of her reverie.

“are you okay? you look like you haven’t heard a word i said.” agnes looks at her with concern. 

the expression holds too much affection. she nods, careful to avoid those eyes that are searching for her own. “just… a little out of it today.”

“you’ve been like this for weeks. i’m starting to get worried.”

jude says nothing. best to say nothing, because the speech sits ready on her tongue, ready to leap out and betray her at any moment. 

agnes takes jude’s hand. jude feels the warmth of it immediately, shooting up through her arm and filling her with the heat of a blessing. she sighs. agnes reaches up to her face and holds her hand on her cheek, and this time jude melts into it. 

“you can talk to me, you know? i’m here for you. i know it’s your job to be here for me, but… we’re friends, jude.”

“do you know how many time i’ve almost asked you to marry me this month?” as soon as the words are out, jude covers her mouth. she takes two steps backwards, eyes wide. “i’m sorry. i shouldn’t have said that.”

agnes chuckles. “how would you do it?”

the horror that hit jude moments ago turns cold. she can’t… ask her this. 

“please, jude? i wanna hear it.”

jude bites her tongue. and then, she takes agnes’s hand, and kneels. “agnes,” she whispers. “agnes, you are… the sun. you burn beautifully, powerfully, for longer than the imagination can comprehend. you sustain life and end it, and you are the point which my world revolves around. i crave your light and i… i cannot live without you. it is foolish to claim the sun, and i wouldn’t dare to stake a claim on you, but i am yours. i have always been yours. will you marry me and make it official?”

agnes blinks at her. for a moment, jude thinks she is stunned. then, the boiling hot tears land on her jeans, and she sees agnes is crying. she stands, wraps her arms around her, and holds her close. 

“it’s too much, jude,” agnes whispers into her shoulder. “it’s too much.”

jude can feel the tears in her own eyes, but she fights them off. 

“if you were mine… i would want to be yours, too. i’m not… it’s not like that.”

jude nods, but the arguments fly up in her mind. 

“don’t worship me. just love me.”

and now jude is crying too. “okay.” she kisses agnes’s neck softly. “i’ll try.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm enjoying that this week has gotten me out of my safety ships and into new territory, this was really fun to explore! 
> 
> come hang with me on tumblr @estherroberts !


End file.
